The Gate
by Links Angel
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke land them selfs in more trouble on a school trip. When ghosts start asking them for help and people turn up dead, what can they do to stop it? WARNINGS SasukexNaruto NarutoxSasuke may be other pairings on request.part 6 now up!
1. The Gate Part 1: Dont Let Him Burn

The Gate

Warnings: NarutoxSasuke spooky stuff

AU Fic

* * *

"School trips suck" Naruto looks at his dark haired friend.

"Why are we here again Naruto?" Sasuke sets his bag down next to Naruto's in the tent

"Well Orphanage lady said we could go, and she said it would be good for us to go on holiday." Naruto Replies sitting down.

Naruto had been orphaned all his life, he didn't know his mum or dad, or anything about them. He had been in foster homes, but they only wanted the money he brought with him. From the age of 7 up he has been in St Mary's orphanage.

Sasuke was orphaned from 7, his brother went mad and killed his parents while Sasuke hid in a cupboard that his father had put him in. He was also put in St Mary's and ended up sharing a room with Naruto. He didn't talk to begin with, but he seemed to be getting better.

Sasuke grumbles "Why here?"

"Well it was the nicest place on the list, also the nicest place that didn't cost a lot." Naruto looks over at him, Sasuke was the most popular guy in school, he wondered why the hell he hung around with him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura wailed from outside

"Why dose she insist on following me" Sasuke grumbles "Go away Sakura!" He yells

It was common knowledge that the pink haired girl was absolutely besotted with Sasuke. The thing was Sasuke didn't like Sakura, in fact Sasuke didn't really have an interest in girls.

"Sasuke-kun! Come look around the castle with me!" She says again

"No, take Rock Lee." Sasuke replies

Naruto walks outside the tent and looks at Sakura.

"Sakura...."

"What do you want Naruto, I am here to talk to Sasuke" Sakura interrupts.

"Sakura, we haven't un packed anything or got anything sorted, can you come back tomorrow sometime when we are finished?" Naruto asks

"Yeh, common Ino, Hinita." Sakura walks off with her friends

Naruto goes back inside the tent to see that Sasuke had laid out both there sleeping bags and Naruto's sleeping cap.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto smiles "Hay seeing as though you did everything, you wanna go take a look round that castle?"

"Yeh, sounds fun" Sasuke smiles back at him.

The one thing that Naruto couldn't understand was, Sasuke didn't smile round anyone else, only when he was alone with him. He was also a cold hearted bastard all the time, but for the past 3 months Sasuke was really nice to Naruto. He was his normal self in school, but he allowed Naruto to sit next to him or join him at dinner. 'Sasuke is probably ill' Naruto thought as he walked besides him up to the castle.

The teachers were nice on this trip, you were allowed to wander anywhere as long as you carried a beeper of some sort so they knew where you are. Seeing as though they were all final year student here, the teachers come for a brake as well, the only rule was that after 9 you had to be in your tents. And the gates were locked.

They walked into the castle, Sasuke had a thing for old places like this, when he saw the picture in the brochure he persuaded Naruto it would be better to come her than 'paradise beach'. But Sasuke was smart, it looked like Naruto had chosen this place, Sasuke didn't like manipulating him, but he knew damn well that if he had said 'lets go here' Naruto would have argued.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looks at him "This castle seems familiar doesn't it?"

"Kind of" Sasuke replies

"I wonder what's up there." Naruto points excitably at the sign that says 'do not enter' on the big black door.

"I have an idea" Sasuke grins "We can come her at about 10pm, no one will be here!"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeh?" He looks at Naruto

"Um......it doesn't matter." Naruto sees a suet of armour "Wow, this looks cool, I wonder how they got it on."

"I dunno" Sasuke replies 'I wonder what he was going to say......'Sasuke wonders.

* * *

Back at camp, Naruto goes to brush his teeth and wash his hair, Sasuke had gone off somewhere to get something.

"What was with Sasuke lately? He was acting very strange" Naruto says quietly

He finished up brushing his teeth and walks back to the tent. He climbs in to see Sasuke looking in a book of some sort.

"That what you go to get?" Naruto asks

"Nope, I went to get this" Sasuke holds out a few chocolate bars "I saw you didn't have any, and I wanted some as well so I got you some" He smiles

"Thanks" Naruto takes one "Well its nearly 10, I am kind of tired"

"Don't tell me your not coming to look at that tower with me are you?" Sasuke looks at him "You were always telling me I should be more adventurous"

Naruto gazes at him "Sure Sasuke, I'll go" Naruto pulls on a white t-shirt and black jeans, Sasuke now has a red top on and black jeans

* * *

Being the kind of boys they were they were up and over the fence, and in the castle before you could say superkalafagalisticxpaladosious. Walking towards the tower Naruto felt a child down his spine, everything about this place was wrong, he had a feeling he was in deep trouble about something. Sasuke on the other hand seemed right at home in this spooky old castle, which bothered Naruto a fair bit. Opening the door to the tower Sasuke took the first step in, Naruto on the other hand was frozen to the spot.

"Common Naruto" Sasuke looks at him "Don't tell you your scared dobe"

"I am not!" Naruto protects and walks towards the door. The truth was Naruto was terrified of whatever was up there, he had been in places way spookier than this, so why was he scared? His stomach had a bad feeling.

Naruto was Very close to Sasuke as they climbed the stair case, it was almost pitch black and the stair case was winding and very musty. There was a faint light at the top that was slightly laminating the stair case, just enough so you knew where the stairs were.

At the top was a very thick oak door with a window in it, the glass however was very dusty which made Sasuke wonder why the stairs were so well laminated. Naruto was of course right behind him, Sasuke pushed on the door and it swung wide open. Sasuke and Naruto nearly fell down the stairs there and them, in front of them was a room brightly lit by torches and the fire place, the room was bright and breezy and well furnished. On the centre of the back wall was a magnificent four post bed complete with curtains, a dresser, wardrobe, big open windows, a book shelf and a treasury box. Naruto and Sasuke walked in the room nervously.

"_He, he.....what happens if your father catches us" A voice says_

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes focus on the bed, just moments before the curtains were open now they were shut and there was clearly two people inside. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, what the hell was going on.

"_It doesn't matter does it?" A different voice replies_

Sasuke was gazing at the bed in fear, his eyes wide open clutching Naruto's hand like his life depended on it.

"_I still don't want you to be in trouble Setsuna" the first voice says_

"_Shhhh Zolen" Setsuna replies "I won't be in trouble, we have help on our side"_

Sasuke takes a step forward "Hello" he says quietly

"_You hear that?" Zolen draws a curtain _

"AHHH! GHOSTS!" Zolen & Naruto yell

Sasuke looks at the two.........boys on the bed, he could tell they had been doing something.

"_Help us please" Setsuna stands up "Don't let him burn..........."_

* * *

"What the hell are you two boys doing up here!" An angry man yells

Sasuke stirs, he was no longer in the tower, he was outside the tower, on the grass laying next to Naruto.

"Your not allowed round the back of the castle!" He glares at him

"I'm sorry" Sasuke stands up "Naruto was sleepwalking again and I had to follow him, we ended up here, I tried to take him back but I guess we both fell asleep"

Naruto glares at Sasuke now fully aware of what was happening, Sasuke was getting him in trouble again.

The man smiles "Oh alright, just make sure it don't happen again, toddle off now, they were saying breakfast was ready."

"Breakfast!" Naruto beams "Common Sasuke!"

Naruto and Sasuke head strait for there tent.

"What the hell happened Sasuke?" Naruto looks at him

"You saw them right the two boys" Sasuke looks of him

"No I saw to dancing cheese strings! IDIOT of course I saw them" Naruto looks out the tent "We will talk about this later" Naruto stands up and heads for the breakfast queue. Sasuke walks out the tent and looks round, the boy Setsuna was stood there in dark clothing with long hair, very similar to Sasuke's style, just longer

"_Don't let him burn........."_

_

* * *

_

Another new fic, aren't you all lucky!? Please tell me if you like it, its weird I know, but all will be made clear!


	2. The Gate Part 2: Understandings

The Gate Part 2

Next bit for you all, hope you like, I need a tester who has MSN messenger so they can tell me if I have spelt names, places wrong and to help me when I have had a writers block. If you are interested please review and leave your e-mail address. Thank you much! Anyways without further ado......

WARNINGS! Sasuke x Naruto, Naruto x Sasuke may be other pairings later on.

Naruto is not mine.....

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke ate there breakfast in silence, the events the night before had left them both a little jumpy and didn't really want to be round people.

"Maybe we could ask Iruka about the history of the castle, he is a history teacher after all" Naruto looks over at Sasuke

"He may need a his books, I don't think he has any with him" Sasuke replies coldly

Naruto goes back to his last bit off egg on toast, Sasuke was looking over at the castle, he did see the boy again didn't he? He wasn't seeing things was he? Sasuke looked back down at his plate and ate a sausage.

"But I don't seem the harm in asking Iruka, do you want to go now?" Sasuke asks

Naruto nearly chokes on a bit of toast, Sasuke had just agreed with him over something, maybe he was really ill, like he could drop dead at any minute. Standing up he leaves the paper plate next to Sasuke's and they wonder off in search of Iruka.

* * *

Iruka, as expected was in the castle reading a book. He was as bad as Kakashi, except Kakashi liked the more........exotic kind of book, the type with naked women, or men.

Sasuke and Naruto walked towards Iruka, he smiled as they approached.

"What can I do for you two boys then?" He looks at them both

"Do you know anything on the past history of this castle?" Naruto asks

"Hmmmmm" Iruka looks up "Yes, what do you want to know?"

Sasuke and Naruto both sit down at the bench in front of Ikura.

"About the first owners of this castle" Sasuke looks at him

Iruka looks puzzled at Sasuke, he knew Naruto had a very strong interest in history but he knew Sasuke had taken Geography instead of history.

"Well its kind of along story, but if you really wanna know I will tell you"

"Yes please Iruka" Naruto smiles "I'm very curious"

"Alright" Iruka smiles "This Castle has only ever had 3 owner, the original owners who had the place built, the second owners that died the same way and the council has it.

The first owners were a very noble family, they owned a lot of land and they gave a lot of people jobs round the area, all the farm land belonged to them. Anyways the owner of the castle was a man named Lord Henry Montague, he had one son, Setsuna Montague."

Sasuke turned a shade of white when he heard the name and shuffled closer to Naruto.

"He did have a wife but she died giving birth to Setsuna. Of course Henry re married a horrible woman named Carla, she had a daughter called Catherine who was a very nasty piece of work. Carla and Catherine hated Setsuna with passion, so much that they would purposely get the boy in trouble. Now Henry was no fool, he knew that Setsuna was innocent about 75% of the time and gave him fake punishment, after all Henry valued Setsuna a hell of a lot more than his wife's daughter.

Now the problems happened when Setsuna met a boy names Zolen, Zolen was very care free and loved to explore places. He was one of the stable boys and had been for a number of years, but Zolen was very different from the other boys his age, he had very little interest in girls."

"What did they both look like, Zolen and Setsuna" Sasuke asks

"Zolen he had light brown hair, almost blond, he seemed to wear it in a pony tail, he hared short hair, he had light blue eyes and was quite thin. Setsuna had very dark hair, and dark eyes, he was also very pail, his father thought he was ill most of the time with how pail he was."

"How do you know that Iruka" Naruto asks

"Because there is a painting of them together on that wall behind you" Iruka smiles

Both Naruto and Sasuke turn to look at the picture, there Zolen and Setsuna stand together hand in hand looking towards the painter.

"It's because of that picture things went horribly wrong" Iruka continues "Setsuna had taken quite a liking to Zolen, they were the best of friends, and Henry hated that. He didn't want his son associating with commoners and soon forbid his son to go any where near the stable boy. Now as you can expect Setsuna didn't take well to this and disobeyed his father on lots of occasions. The most tragic was this......"

* * *

(A/N this will be wrote in a 3rd person view towards Setsuna and Zolen, I think it would sound better)

"Setsuna" Henry looked at his son across the dinner table next to him was his wife, Carla and next to her was her daughter. "I know you are still seeing that boy, I have told you not to"

Setsuna put his fork down and glared at his father "I will talk to who I want to; I will see who I want to see"

"I have forbid you....." He begins

"She" Setsuna points across to Catharine "Talks to all the maids and stable boys she wants, and does she get in trouble? No she doesn't"

"I will not have you talking about my daughter like that, my Catharine is a wonderful girl with high standards, she will not lower herself to talk with commoners" Carla glares at Setsuna "Unlike you"

Setsuna stands up "I will not eat at a table with such a hypocritical woman and another one that carries on like a whore, now please, excuse me" Setsuna walks out the room, he mentally counts....5.....4....3....2.....1...

"SETSUNA!" Henry roars "Get back here now!"

Setsuna carries on his way up the tower to his room and closes the door, he lays on his bed and looks towards the window. He knew his father would be up here any second, he walks over to the window and climbs down the rope and runs towards the stables.

Setsuna saw Zolen doing his normal job feeding all the cattle, horses and other farm animals. Setsuna smiles and puts his arms round the back of him and buries his head in the boy's long hair. Zolen turns round to see his friend standing there looking clearly upset.

"My father is looking for me, can we go somewhere?" Setsuna smiles

"Sure" Zolen replies emptying the bucket of food down for the pigs "I'm finished now anyway. I'll meet you in the normal spot, I have to put this back" He smiles "I won't be long"

"Alright, don't be long" Setsuna replies walking towards the forest.

Zolen walks towards the stables when he sees Henry.

"Zolen have you seen my son?"

"No my lord, I have not seen him for little over a month now" he lied "where is he?"

"That is none of your concern boy, if you see him be sure to tell him to return home at once" Henry turns his back and carries on looking for his son.

Zolen smiles to himself, he was a very convincing liar, and now he was to go and find Setsuna.

It took him just over 10 minutes to get to the tree in the middle of the forest they always met at, Setsuna smiled as his friend approached.

"Your father said that you must go home to see him" Zolen smiles "But I know you won't go just yet"

Setsuna takes a step towards him "You're right" he reaches round the back of Zolen's head to remove the black ribbon holding his hair up. Zolen's hair falls down his back, just above his waist, Sasuke smiles and runs a hand threw it.

Zolen puts a hand to Setsuna's cheek "You're cold"

"Kiss me and make me warm then" Setsuna replies, Zolen holds Setsuna in his arms and kisses him deeply.

Zolen breaks the kiss and looks into Setsuna's dark eyes. "I'm in love with you Setsuna"

Setsuna smiles "I know you are." He kisses him softly "And I am with you"

"Setsuna! Who is that girl you are with?" Catharine looks over at them

Zolen's eyes widen, why had that wench come? Why was she here?

"Go away Catharine" Setsuna replies "Don't turn round" Setsuna whispers

Catharine continues to walk towards them.

"Run" Setsuna whispers "She can't know it's you"

"I know" Zolen relies "Come see me again soon"

Setsuna kisses him before Zolen flees into the forest. Setsuna walks towards his stupid step sister.

"Who was that girl?" she asks

"None of your concern who 'she' was" He replies walking past her

"Tell me or I will tell Henry" She grins

"Tell him and I will tell him you have been carrying on with Chris and that you might be pregnant by him"

Her face drops "How do you know about that?"

"That is also none of your concern, keep your trap shut and I will do like wise"

They walk towards the stables and Zolen walks over towards them "My lord, lord Montague wishes to see you"

"Thank you Zolen, I will go and see him now." He then looks at Zolen "In fact can you come with me, there is something wrong with my horse, I may as well get this sorted before I see my father. Catharine would you tell him I will see him shortly"

"Yes" She says and walks towards the main house.

Setsuna follows Zolen towards the stable

"If your father knows you are talking to me you will be in trouble" Zolen says

"You tied your hair up with string again didn't you? Here you forgot this ribbon I gave you" Setsuna hands him the ribbon "here, take this" He hands Zolen a pound

"I can't take that" Zolen looks at him

"Your cloths have wholes in, your boots are too well worn, go into town and buy something new"

"Alright" He replies "I'll tell my father I have been paying a penny a week for them, seeing as though I don't get paid that much."

Setsuna nods and kisses him lightly "Meet me tonight at the old oak tree in the village"

"Alright" Zolen replies and walks out the stables

"Setsuna where the hell have you been?" His father says to him

"I went for a walk" He replies

"Catharine told me that Zolen told you to come back, is that correct?"

"Yes, I was coming back from the forest and I saw Catharine, Zolen approached me from the stables and told me you was looking for me"

"I told you to stay away from that boy" He glares at his son

"I have, that is the fist time I have seen him in over a bloody month!" Setsuna raises his voice "What more do you want father?"

Henry says nothing.

"How can you carry on like that, today of all days?" Setsuna glares at him "You know what day it is, my mothers birthday, you have not for filled you're promise....."

"Your mother is dead!" Henry yells "he is dead because......"

"OF ME RIGHT!" Setsuna glares at him "go on you know you want to say it!"

Henry glares at his son "Don't you EVER talk to me like that boy, or you will find yourself locked in that damn tower!"

"You think your right all the time! Your nothing more than a liar, telling me that on my mothers birthday we would go to her grave and lay fresh Lillis down on it, telling me you would never re-marry, telling me you would always treat me right and value me higher than anyone else, you're a LIER FATHER!" Setsuna glares at him and runs out the room towards the tower.

Henry stood there, mortified by what his son had said, and what was more upsetting was that the boy was right.

An hour after that event Henry and Carla had to go away for a while, they would be back in exactly one week. A messenger had been sent from the courts that they had to attend on some kind of business. Henry left without saying goodbye to Setsuna, he left the maids instructions and that was about it.

That night Setsuna met his lover as planned and also planed to spend the week together. It was the last day that things went wrong, Setsuna had hired a painter to do his and Zolen's portrait, the picture was showing them side by side holding hands, the painter was of cause swarm to silence. The picture was completed and hidden in Zolen's room. Catharine had seen the picture and also Setsuna and Zolen together, kissing........she was horrified by this fact and had written her mother a letter explaining this to them.

That night.........

Setsuna's father was due home the next day and Setsuna wanted to make the last night one to remember.

He had fruit, wine and bread delivered to his room, the maid wondered why but they didn't say a thing. Setsuna was looking out his window when he saw a familiar face come into view. Zolen quickly climbed up the rope into Setsuna's room. Setsuna was dressed in nothing more than a pair of long shorts, his hair undone and just below his shoulders. Zolen was dressed in a back shirt and black pants his hair was tied up loosely.

The first thing Setsuna did was to kiss Zolen.

* * *

Iruka looked at the two boys "Well no need to go into details what happened, but they were found out of course, Zolen was sentenced to death and Setsuna murdered his whole family and burnt the castle down."

"How was Zolen killed?" Sasuke asked

"He was burnt to death" Iruka replies

"_Don't let him burn"_This echoed threw Sasuke's head

Naruto had obviously enjoyed the story but felt sorry for both the boys.

"Since then a Victorian family lived here, they moved soon after claming a boy was trying to kill them, but before they left it was set on fire and the daughter of the family died, she was burnt alive in the east tower, which was where Catharine died from the same cause."

Sasuke turns pail and falls to the ground, Naruto tries to pick him up but before he knew it he had also passed out.

Iruka called for help, Kakashi came running... ... ... ...

* * *

That's it for now, find out what happens in the next bit!


	3. The Gate Part 3: What happend?

The Gate Part 3

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it. I do however own the original characters.

* * *

(Sasuke's point of view)

I woke up and looked around, there was hay everywhere. I sat up to find next to me a bag, what was worse I knew that it was not mine. I ran a hand threw my hair to find my hair was a hell of a lot longer, it was actually tied up in a pony tail. I put my hand in the bag and take out the contents. A book, a pouch with money in, some bread and also 2 gold rings. I open the book to the 2nd to last page that had been wrote in.

_When that bitch told her wench of a mother what I did.....father was so angry with me. He said I had been bewitched by Zolen and said he would pay. At that point fear ran threw me, I didn't want anything to happen to Zolen, I'd die for him. I told my father I loved him.....I do I really do love him. Father struck me across the face, calling me a demon, that Zolen would burn as a witch for bewitching me. He hit me again, saying it was for my own good. Blood now was flowing freely from my nose, he punched me in my stomach, whipped me with his belt and left the tower, locking the door behind him. I laid there, my body in so much pain, blood all over. Darkness clamed me then._

_When I woke up I ran to the door cursing my father, it was still locked. I ran into my room, grabbed a bag and put some things in it before climbing out the window. I got to the floor, there were guards all over! Father was there hurting MY Zolen, hitting him like her did me, grabbing his hair before he finally threw him in the holding cells. I crept round the side of the castle towards the holding cells, Zolen was in one of the cells beaten badly. I opened the door I walked over to him, he woke up. The next thing I knew we were at his house in town grabbing things and on the road. That was a week ago. The storm started and we stayed in this barn, our wounds healed after a few days. I still have a black eye and my back hurts, I know Zolen is in pretty much the same condition as me but he doesn't complain, he just thanks me for saving him_.

I looked over to find Naruto, he was laid there in the hay, half submerged in it.

"Naruto" I call "Naruto wake up"

He stirs and looks at me, my face drops, he.....his hair......it was so long......I knew it was him, but it wasn't. What the hell was going on!

"Sasuke, what happened to your hair, why are you in fancy dress" He rubs his eyes

I don't know! I mentally scream

"Oh god" Naruto's face turns white "You look like Setsuna"

"We have help on our side" Zolen's voice echoes threw My head

"We are them aren't we Sasuke? We slipped into the past" Naruto's eyes filled with fear , I looked at him, I saw his fear I saw his pain.

"We have slipped into the past Naruto, and we need to get as far away from the castle as we possibly can" I pick up the bag and puts Setsuna's diary back in it.

Naruto stands up and looks threw the crack in the barn door "It's raining really badly"

"We have to move" That sounded cold, Naruto looks as cold as it is outside, but we have to move, he can't burn, I wont let him.

(Normal POV)

"We should move Sasuke" Naruto opens the door further "We need to get to the nearest town, we need a change of cloths and a disguise of some sort."

"I have just the plan" Sasuke smiles

* * *

Naruto now had his hair down, it came well past his waist, Sasuke had his normal as they walked into an inn. The inn keeper looked at them and instantly walked over.

"Are you okay?" He asks

"No!" Naruto begins to cry "We were mugged by bandits and they almost raped me!"

"Oh my god"

"He" Naruto points to Sasuke "Saved me, despite been attacked himself, he even gave me some clothing"

"Please, come this way you two, we will get you warmed up and a dress for the lady" The Inn keeper smiles at them both "You are very brave young sir for saving this girl"

"I have taken quite a shining to her, she kept me going threw the storm" Sasuke smiles at Naruto.

The Inn keeper brings them to a room "I am so sorry I have only one room left, I hope you don't mind"

"That's fine" Sasuke says and walks in

"Thank you so much" Naruto smiles

"I will send a dress up for you" He smiles

Naruto hands him a gold coin "This is all I have, thank you for your kindness"

The Inn keeper seems a little taken back, it looks as though Naruto had just given him £1000. Naruto walks into the room and closes the door.

"That was so degrading Sasuke"

"It worked didn't it?" Sasuke looks over at him

"Yes, but you bastard! You made me look like a pansy!"

"Shut up dobe, that's not very lady like" Sasuke begins taking off his wet cloths

"What you doing!" Naruto says stunned

"Getting out of these wet cloths, I'll catch pneumonia at this rate"

There is a knock at the door, Naruto walks towards it to see a girl stood there.

"My daddy sent me to give you this" She hands Naruto a bag with various things in it "He also said you can stay as long as you need to, and he put some things in here for your companion"

Naruto smiles warmly "Thank you"

"Bye bye!" She skips off down the hall towards the stairs.

Naruto walks in to see Sasuke placing the wet cloths in front of the fire.

* * *

The next day the rain had stopped, Naruto now in his nice yellow dress and hair braided like a girls walked down the stairs followed by Sasuke.

"Oh your leaving?" The inn keeper looks at them both

"Yes" Sasuke replies walking towards the door

"Thank you again" Naruto smiles following Sasuke

Sasuke had managed to acquire a horse, Naruto was now clinging on tightly to Sasuke as they rode away.

* * *

"I see" Henry smiles "I'll kill the little shit for bewitching my son."

He looks over at the inn keeper "You have been more than helfull" He hands the man his daughter back witha few golden coins and leaves. The inn keeper hold his daugter.

"I hope those boys get away.....no one deservs a bastard like that for a father!"

* * *

That's the next bit, hope you like! Wrote in my lesson because of my boredom and the lack of things to do!


	4. The Gate Part 4: Annoying wench

The Gate Part 4

Naruto is not mine

* * *

"Why is it always bloody raining!" Naruto complains

"How should I know?" Sasuke looks at him "Do I look like the flipping weather man?"

"No you look like you with long hair" Naruto glares at him "I knew we shouldn't have gone to that tower!"

"You should have said you didn't want to go" Sasuke continues walking

"You bastard! Don't you dare blame this on me"

"Did I say I was?" Sasuke smiles, Naruto looked cute when he was angry.

Naruto by this time was furious, he was dressed as a girl, his hair was wet, his cloths were wet, he was running down a road after Sasuke and to top it all he was hungry.

"We need to change disguises soon" Sasuke says

"I am not been the girl again" Naruto complains

"We both are" Sasuke says calmly "We will have to change a lot if we want to avoid that mad man."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Great"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura beams "Are you okay, I heard that you fainted"

"Go away woman"

"Sasuke-kun, I was only worried about you"

"I said go away woman"

Sakura looks at him and looks down "I'll stop by later Sasuke-kun"

"Just leave"

Sakura exits the tent and walks towards the field. She was extremely hurt by Sasukes words, normally he was never that cold, normally he would pretend to like her. Not today, today something was different.

"Setsuna"

"I know Zolen.... I just hope they can save us"

Zolen looks at him "We have to get away from these people, we can only pretend we are sick for so long, what happens if the pink haired girl was that boys girlfriend?"

"We chose a love bond between two boys for the spell, it would not work otherwise and we would not be here."

He smiles at Zolen "At least we are together"

Zolen smiles back "How about we go somewhere more privet?"

"I like how your mind works, how about the woods?"

Zolen grabs his hand "Lets hurry"

* * *

"This is ALL your fault!" Naruto screams

"It's just as much yours you baka" Sasuke snaps back, he had lost his temper, he was threw been his cool self

"I only picked this damn holiday because you wanted to go on it!"

"It was your choice Naruto not mine!"

"So now you're ungrateful?" Naruto looks at him "That I was thinking of when I chose this?"

"I wanted to spend time with you!" Sasuke yells "I didn't care where we went" Sasuke covers his mouth

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto looks at him

"Nothing, forget I said it" Sasuke starts to walk on ahead

Naruto looks at his friend, something was seriously wrong.

* * *

Zolen was kissing Setsuna like his life depended on it, they were backed up against a tree, his hand was buried in Setsuna's hair, his other round his waist. Setsuna's right hand was round Zolen's waist and the other making its way slowly down to his groin area. (Remember they are in Sasuke and Naruto's body)

"I want you now" Zolen's husky voice purrs out

"I know baby, but we can't do it here" Setsuna kisses him again

"Please, I need you, I want you" He gazes into his eyes

"These bodies are virgins, we can't take them, you know that, not until they take each other."

Zolen kisses him "They wont mind, I need you Setsuna......"

Setsuna kisses him back, slowly leading them down to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura shrieks

Zolen and Setsuna turn round to see the pink haired girl and her blonde friend stood there.

"Oh god, you're kissing each other" She looks at them

Setsuna looks at her, his eyes wide and filled with rage "How dare you spy on me"

"I just wanted to know if you was alright" She cries "And I find you kissing that thing" she points at Naruto.

Before she can even gasp Sasukes hands are round her neck and his features flashing between Sasukes and his own. His eyes glow an eerie red as his features harden.

"Your...not.....Sasuke" She chokes

Ino looks over at Naruto to see his features flicker and change. "What the hell is happening!" she screams

"None of your concern you heretic" Zolen stands up and walks towards his lover.

Setsuna releases Sakura and walks towards Zolen, he holds him in his arms, there features now there own. Next to them Naruto and Sasuke could be made out gazing at each other.

Sakura looks at them, a cyclone of wind brews around them, the dirt creates a smoke screen.

"What is this?" She whispers to Ino

* * *

That's the next bit, I apologise for it been so later, my father has gone into hospital and I had to go most of the way across England to visit him. I apologise again and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next bit should be here this time next week. 


	5. The Gate Part 5: Not again

The Gate Part 5

Naruto is not mine

I would like to thank you all for your reviews, you are all stunners

* * *

Naruto's POV

I feel safe and warm, I don't want this trip to be a dream, I want Sasuke to really like me. I don't want to open my eyes.

"Naruto"

Go away, I don't want to leave this place

"Naruto open your eyes dobe, I know you are awake"

I'm gonna get punched

Normal POV

Naruto open's his eyes to see Sasuke below him, and smiling!

"Sasuke….." Naruto begins

"OH MY GOD" Sakura wale's "Get off MY SASUKE"

She grabs the back of his top and pulls him off, sending the blonde boy flying backwards.

"Sasuke, are you okay, I know he kissed you, that must have been totally gorse." She takes a breath

"I know you want me Sasuke-kun" Ino smiles sweetly "So lets get away from these losers"

"Who you calling a looser, Ino Pig" Sakura glares daggers at her

"Shut up big head girl"

"Pig"

"Big head"

"Pig"

"Big Head"

Sasuke looks up at the two girls screaming at each other, he silently crawls towards Naruto, grabs his hand and runs away

"Stinky Pig"

"Ugly big head"

"Why am I dressed like a woman?" Setsuna looks over at him lover

"Why are you dressed like a woman?" Setsuna pauses "What day is it?"

"I…..I don't know, how about you look in your diary, maybe that kid wrote in it."

* * *

Setsuna puts a hand into his purse, he pulls out the book and looks to see that Sasuke had in fact been writing in it.15 March 

_This is the first day that i have the chance to write. I don't like this time period and the toilet facilities are. ……Well they are crap. I came up with the idea to dress as women to avoid us been caught (so you better keep it up!) We slept in a barn, Naruto was hysterical about been burned….he is scared of fire you see. Well anyway I think we have been running for about a 3 weeks, god knows how long has passed in my time. The things is I have feelings for Naruto, not just as a friend…..I know its not your influence, its my own. _

_You will find yourself in a hotel room, you are paid up until tomorrow, leave then and head to the next town, then you need a new disguise, I hope we helped you. _

"Zolen?"

"Yeh?" he looks at him a little dazed

"Run"

* * *

Naruto awoke to a searing pain in his arms and wrists, his stomach felt like it had been worked over by a lead pipe. On top of that he could taste blood in his mouth, his long hair was stuck to his face by sweat and blood. He opened his eyes to find himself in complete darkness.

"Sasuke?" His voice comes out as a hoarse cry

He looked around, and tried to move, his wrists were bound to chains on the wall. He stood up strait and felt the pain in his legs. When he stood up it caused gashes to come open and war, blood to flow down his legs.

"Sasuke!" He called with more passion "Sasuke!"

He tested the strength on the chains and mentally cursed. He needed to get to the locks to free himself.

Naruto been the energetic and flexible boy he was knew that if his legs left the floor he would have one chance to try and pick the lock with his teeth and the tiny peace of wire now in his mouth. Gathering up strength he pushed up on the chains and began about his work. He managed to get into position and was just about to put the wire into his left wrist lock when the wall holding the chains crumble and fall leaving Naruto in a mess on the floor.

"What was that?" a gruff voice demands

"Check the kid" Another replies

Naruto panics and puts the chains how they were and pretends to be in his sleeping state. The door bursts open as the guards walk in.

"The kid hasn't moved, I think we over did it" The first one looks at the other

"We will give him till 6, if he hasn't woken we will get a healer" He glares at Naruto "Apparently he is a witch, he made our young lord fall in love with him"

"Yeh we all heard the stories" The door closes

Naruto opens his eyes and silently takes the chains down. Glancing over at the door he silently gets to work on the locks, with a click they both pop open. He then puts the chains back to the wall filling the hole with. …Whatever was on the floor…?

Walking towards the door he looks out onto the hallway, the two guards looked to be enjoying a bottle or two of beer and some meat. By the rate they were drinking Naruto guessed they would be out cold within the hour. Rubbing his wrists he lowered himself to the floor to try and tend to his wounds. His legs looked like they had been whipped, actually most of his body was like that, and beaten. The cuts fortunately had healed again, but regardless, it still hurt like hell.

Naruto was now leaning against the door listening to the guards.

"So Mattie decided it'd be fun to give us dis wine, said it wud put airs on our chest. Saud it ed make us have fun on watch"

"Dis is gud stuff John, very good, tell Mattie dat I'd want a few for ome"

"shish" Naruto looks out "how long does it take!" he whispers to himself, a grin covers his face, they were on the floor asleep and snoring.

"Perfect!"

He slowly opens the door (after picking the lock) he sprints out of the dungeon as fast as his legs could carry him.

Moments later he fins himself in the main house and out the kitchen door heading towards a barn. Once inside he allows him self to relax, just slightly. Once the adrenalin had left his broken body he started to feel the un-natural pain coursing threw his body. He laid back on the hay and covered himself over , what he needed now was rest and lots of it. He closed his eyes for the much needed sleep that he needed and sank into peaceful bliss.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself in Setsuna's room. He looked across to see the open fire, as well as a guard in the room with him. His body stung, obviously he had been beaten. Sitting up slowly he found the diary under the pillow, the guard of course was sound asleep. Opening it he found the familiar writing.April 2 

_Sorry Sasuke we got caught, my father was closer to us than we thought, he……he found me and Zolen making love. He threw me off him and beat Zolen so bad, I begged him to stop, even got myself beaten. I tried to stop my father hurting him, but he is bigger than me. HE thinks Zolen is a witch and wants to hang him and burn him tomorrow. He is in the dungeon, but you know that is Naruto who is there. I have to tell you, if you two die here, or even one of you, you will be trapped here, and me and Zolen in your bodies, in a strange time. Do you know carriages move on there own? There are no horses round them! Not only that but great birds fly in the air, I am told they carry people. People that high up! Would they not fall off the edge of the world? What would happen if we fall? It's a strange time, I do not want to be stuck here. The pretence of amnesia will only work for so long._

Sasuke finishes reading and closes his eyes, he had to find Naruto. Knowing his blonde friend he knew that he would not be in the dungeon, he knew he would be somewhere close, probably resting. Sasuke, been as silent and stealthy as he could walked towards the open window. Looking down he decided he could climb down, and he could probably jump the last quarter of the tower. He was on the window ledge and climbing down quietly into the darkness. He silently hits the ground and scampers off towards the barn. He was now happy for his Ninja roots, as he enters the barn as quiet as the grave. Smiling he sees what he was looking for. Walking over to him and shakes him lightly.

"We have to leave now" He says quietly

"Okay" he stands up and hisses in pain "my stomach….."

"It will be okay, we just need a horse, we will get to the next town, we will be fine!"

"Lets go before they know we are missing." Naruto smiles "And we are right next to the stables, my hiding paces rule!"

"Yeh, yeh, lets go okay?"

* * *

"Amnesia?" Iruka looks at them both "Do you know who I am?"

"No, sorry sir" Zolen replies

"I do not know whom you are or where you are from" Setsuna looks at him "I…. I don't remember anything"

Kakashi looks at them both "What do you know?"

Setsuna looks at him "I know nothing of my life here, I do not know these people or these lands, nor do I know of these mysterious beasts"

"Kakashi I need to talk to you alone." Iruka walks out with Kakashi behind him

They walk to the middle of the field and sit down.

"Personality switches, complete personality switches." Iruka looks up "Maybe we should take them home"

"And risk scaring them, they nearly had a fit when they saw the mini bus" He pauses "And Naruto screamed when he saw that air plane, we should keep them here, even after the other children go home. I fear there is more to this than meets the eye"

"Okay" Iruka stands up "In the mean time we should educate them on, this world as they put it"

* * *

That's your lot for now, I am sorry I have not updated for a while, I have had some problems. The next bit will be up soon, well as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!

Ja ne

Heero


	6. The Gate Part 6

The Gate Part 6

I would like to clearly state that Naruto and all other things associated with it (except my characters) are not mine.

* * *

"But how are you supposed to prove your man hood if not with a sword?" Zolen begins "You cannot let them walk all over you." He folds his arms and sits down

"Zolen has a point" Setsuna begins "The way of the sword is without a doubt the best way to settle things, I myself have won more than one duel to the death"

Iruka rubs his head, he had been on the subject of the new law and order for over 2 hours, things the two were telling him were true but out of date.

"So you are telling me if I got hit I would go to the police. If I hit him back it would be me who got in trouble also even though I was the one getting hit? ABSURD! What Irish thinking is this?" Zolen stands up "And you are also saying if a burglar comes into MY home and killed my children I would not be able to kill him or I would be locked up, what madness is this?"

"Calm down Zolen, there is obviously a reason for this, I must admit a stupid reason, but still a reason." He pauses "What reason is this?"

Iruka looks at them "Well…. It's the law, nothing we can do about it"

"And did the King make such a stupid law?" Setsuna asks

"We don't have a King" Iruka replies

The two boys look at him in shock "Queen?"

"We have a Queen but she no longer has the power to make or change laws" Iruka smiles

"So what is the point of having a bloody Queen then?" Setsuna asks, he was not sure he liked this world at all.

"Well……she goes to engagements and things….."

"A party figure? A trophy? How did this happen?"

Iruka again rubs his head……it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Naruto looked out the window of the tiny inn, it was true they had been here before, the owner remembered them and again showed them great generosity. He had sent supplies to their room and also had hot food brought.

"Sasuke" Naruto says braking the silence "We need to talk….."

"I know" Sasuke murmurs "But I want to say something first"

"Okay" Naruto replies

"Whatever happens, we stay friends" He smiles

"Errrmmm sure" Naruto turns round and walks over to the bed Sasuke was laying on. "The truth is Sasuke, I've been watching your behaviour, and your behaviour towards me to be exact." He pauses "Ever since we were young you hated me, then you became my friend…..I…..I am really happy I am your friend…..but my feelings"

Naruto stands up again and looks at the rain fall on the window "I like you more than a friend" he whispers

"What?" Sasuke looks at him

"Please don't make me say it again……" Naruto looks at him

"Say it again" Sasuke walks towards him and stops inches from his face "tell me so I know I am not hearing what I _want _to hear"

Naruto looks at him shocked "I…I like you more than a friend"

Before he knew it Sasuke was kissing him, Naruto closes his eyes and relaxes.

Naruto breaks the kiss and looks at him

* * *

Ino sat in the tent next to her pink haired friend looking quite sorry for herself as did Sakura.

"It's……it's not too bad" Sakura looks up at Ino "It was because of Sasuke-kun we fell out in the first place"

"Yeh" Ino forces a weak smile "Its not like one of us stood a chance anyway……with him been gay and all"

Sakura looks at Ino "We have guys in the queue for us! We shouldn't let this put us down!"

Ino and Sakura hand in hand walk out of the tent towards the shops, friends re-united once again.

* * *

"What the HELL is going on!" Henry bellows, "Find my son and that…that… whore of a witch!"

"I am sorry my lord, the boys have evaded us once again…….we cannot follow them as they seem to be different people"

"What…did…. you…. say?" Henry glares at the poor servant in front of him.

"I saw it with my own eyes! They changed my lord into two other boys! I swear it!"

"More talk of witchcraft! What has that Zolen done to my boy! I told him to stay away damn it!"

"We are trying my lord…. we will do everything in our power to find him and burn the witch."

"I am afraid it is too late for my son…kill them both" He looks at the ground "If only he didn't run away again! I could have got the priest to save his soul…its too late"

"Kill them both?"

"They must be burned………"

* * *

That's the next bit, I apologise for how late it is.

If you happen to be Irish and have been offended by what has been written remember that zolen & setsuna are in a time where the irish were thought of as...welll shadey characters. I apologise if any offence has been taken, it was not ment to be that way!

Links Angel


End file.
